


right where you belong

by whitedandelions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: The last person Noctis expects to see at his omega claiming ceremony is Prompto.  After all, Prompto disappeared two years ago without a trace, and now here he is, graduate of an academy that teach omegas how to be the mate of a king.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	right where you belong

Prompto isn’t sure what he’s expecting.

He’s thought about the day for a year and a half now. Possibly even longer. Since the Academy had taken his phone away and subsequently his contact with Noctis, Prompto’s only ever seen Ignis when he came to visit. He knows Ignis probably told Noctis a good excuse, considering who he is, and well, Prompto just doesn’t want Noctis to be mad at him.

He _did_ suddenly leave. And Ignis promised him that Noctis felt the same way about him – it had been one of his selling points when Ignis convinced him to go - , but it’s assuming a lot considering Prompto hasn’t talked to Noctis in about a year.

Prompto’s feelings hadn’t changed a bit though. He’s still so in love with the alpha king it’s a little ridiculous. But Noctis is a _king_ , and there’s so many pretty omegas in the Academy that he wonders if Noctis would even give him a second glance, even considering their friendship.

He’s not even top of his class either; though, in retrospect, it was probably remiss of Ignis to ever think he could be top of the class. Prompto didn’t grow up learning embroidery and how to keep a vase straight on his head as he walked, and it’s a little cliché now that he thinks about it – the things the instructors taught them – but it isn’t as if he can complain. Ignis is footing the bill of the academy, and believes in him to boot, and this is all for _Noctis_ , so really, no, Prompto can’t complain at all.

* * *

The ceremony starts at noon.

Prompto and the other omegas have been getting ready for it well before dawn. They’re dressed in shimmery clothes, and Prompto’s face turns red when the omegas he doesn’t get along with titter at the way he looks behind their hands. He’s the only commoner in the room so he tries to not let it bother him, even though it _does_.

The noble omegas can’t say anything though because the Headmaster is standing in front of them.

“This is the most important ceremony of the year,” she says, which is quite useless information considering they _know_ it’s important; it is for the King of Lucis, after all. “Be on your best behavior. The King will enter from the front of the room and go down the rows. If he chooses to talk to you, remember the lessons from your Conversation class. If you are chosen, you will enter another room and further instructions will be given.”

Her face softens and she ends her harsh words with a, “Good luck, omegas.”

The room falls into an oppressive silence after she leaves. They don’t dare talk to each other, not now, not right before the King of Lucis enters the room.

He feels like he’s about to pass out from the anticipation. The best case scenario is that Noctis chooses _him_ , the worst is that Noctis _hates_ him for leaving, for presuming that he would ever want Prompto as his omega.

Prompto wants to be Noctis’ omega more than anything, and he only hopes Noctis won’t hate him for it.

When he hears the doors open, Prompto can’t look up, fear freezing him into place. He waits, staring down at his clenched hands, anticipatory tears already gathering in his eyes as he imagines horrible scenario after scenario. If Noctis is displeased with him, Prompto thinks he might just die on the spot.

He doesn’t want to look up until it’s all over, but there’s something tense in the air, and even though the other omegas don’t dare whisper, the room is silent even though there should be footsteps sounding in the room.

So he gathers his courage to look up, and freezes.

Noctis is staring at him with those beautiful eyes he’s missed so much. He’s frozen in place, just like Prompto, and Prompto’s heart clenches painfully. He thought Ignis would warn the King but no, Noctis is staring at him and he’s not moving, even when Ignis subtly pushes him forward. 

He meekly manages a tremulous smile, and Noctis’ face changes. He’s not smiling, but at least he doesn’t look angry either. And then Noctis turns away and Prompto’s heart stops because that’s a clear indication that Noctis isn’t happy.

It lasts for all of five seconds before Noctis is turning sharply right toward him. Ignis lets out a dismayed sound and tries to hold back his king, but between one second and the next, Noctis is right there in front of him, vestiges of blue behind him as evidence he’s used his warping magic.

This close, Prompto can smell Noctis. He smells even sharper than he had years ago, more in tune with his alpha birthright and even now it makes Prompto want to submit. He bows his head, unable to keep eye contact any longer, his cheeks feeling hot and flushed, and he doesn’t know what to say or what to do so he stays still and waits.

There’s a familiar hand under his chin and then his face is being tilted up and he’s staring right into his best friend’s eyes.

“Sorry,” he says, because Noctis doesn’t say a word and he’s just staring intently into his eyes and it’s making him nervous. “I would’ve told you! But Specs said it’s better if you didn’t know and …”

He trails off because Ignis’ glare is impressive from where he’s standing behind Noctis, his arms folded together.

“When did you present?” Noctis’ voice is husky, and Prompto involuntarily shivers because he’s dreamt about that voice for so long.

“Right before I left,” he says, “They wouldn’t have let me be around you anyway once they found out I’m an unclaimed omega.”

Noctis’ eyes darken at that, and his smell becomes even sharper. Prompto can’t stop the whimper that leaves his mouth at the sight and he wants to pull away but Noctis is still holding him in place with a firm grip.

“And you want to be my omega?” 

Prompto’s mouth goes dry, and he can’t find his voice. So he just helplessly nods, even though Noctis is still holding him, and then Noctis moves faster than he can even see.

Strong arms come around him and Prompto would be more startled at how _strong_ Noctis feels after not seeing him for so long except Noctis is heaving him up and he can’t spare a single coherent thought beyond _Noctis_ ’ smell and proximity and warmth, and he can’t stop his tears from running now, not when he’s finally right where he belongs.

He dimly registers the sounds of people leaving the room, but then Noctis is capturing his lips in a kiss and Prompto instantly melts.

“I can smell you,” Noctis murmurs when he pulls away and it’s just the two of them left, and Prompto flushes, trying to pull away to cover his face in the intense embarrassment that floods him at Noctis’ words. Noctis doesn’t let go of his hands though, his right hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of Prompto’s hand, and he’s smiling, even though something darker is hinted at in his eyes. “Were they telling the truth?” he continues, his voice even lower than before, “that you were prepared beforehand.”

Prompto had no idea he could get even more hot, but he does, and he unconsciously clenches his bottom at the reminder that yes, he’s wide open and full of slick down there.

He’s barely done letting Noctis know when the alpha pushes him down gently, hooking Prompto’s legs with both arms so he’s wide open and spread eagle in front of him.

“Noct!” he cries, embarrassed, but Noctis doesn’t pay him any mind, his hand already reaching forward to trail a finger right at his entrance. His breath hitches and his back arches at the mere contact of Noctis’ fingertip and when he blinks his eyes open, Noctis’ eyes are blown from lust.

“Since it’s our first time,” says Noctis, “I would have wanted to prepare you myself. Get my fingers in you,” he explains, as if he isn’t talking about something so mortifying _dirty_ , “and make you come just from that. But,” he says, “since you _are_ prepared, and I really want to knot you…” 

He trails off, and then slowly drags the shimmery cloth off Prompto’s shoulder, ripping it easily with his strength. He looks like he can’t even control himself, like all he wants to do is be in Prompto.

And Prompto _knows_ he wants that too, probably more than he’s ever wanted anything. He’s spent two years in the middle of nowhere, training to be Noctis’ bride, and competing against lieges of other noble omegas even though he’s just a _commoner_ , and Noctis chose him. Noctis wants to be in _him_ , not in any other omega, and that’s what gives him the courage to use his legs to pull Noctis forward.

Noctis gets the picture, a smug smirk forming on his face as he pushes Prompto down more and pulls down his pants with his other hand. He’s not wearing belts; his clothes were meant to be easy to remove and Prompto finds himself musing over this, grateful for their foresight, and then he’s not thinking at all because Noctis is pushing forward into him.

He whimpers loud because even though he’s prepared himself for this, it’s still _shocking_ how large Noctis is and it’s not like he had ever experienced _this_ before, and he digs his nails into Noctis’ shoulder as he tries to get used to Noctis filling him up.

“Noct,” he whimpers out, and Noctis doesn’t move his hips, instead shifting a bit so he can kiss Prompto on the neck. He’s shuddering, even when he’s trying to stay still, and Prompto relishes the idea that it’s _him_ making Noctis so undone. It doesn’t matter that Prompto shouldn’t be here, underneath Noctis, or that he’s _dreamed_ of being this close to Noctis ever since meeting him, even when he hadn’t presented and had nothing to his name but well, his name. Because Noctis chose him out of everyone else, and he’s pretty sure he was born for this. All his life has been about Noctis, and it’s only fitting that he’s here, serving Noctis the best way he can.

He closes his eyes at the thought, so overwhelmed at the idea that Noctis is in him, and he’s not sure how long they stay in that position before Noctis calls his name. “You okay?” he asks, concern easy to hear, and Prompto can’t help the smile that brings to his face.

“I’m fine,” he promises, and Noctis’ eyes flash at that and then his King is moving his hips, slow but purposeful.

“Still fine?” he asks, and Prompto’s about to answer when Noctis speeds up his pace, slamming into Prompto and making him gasp at the sensation. 

Noctis smirks when Prompto glances up at him in shock, and when he thrusts in again, Prompto has to muffle his scream by biting down on Noctis shoulder, ruining the expensive cloth of his ceremonial clothes. 

“Noct,” he gasps out, but then that’s the only real opportunity he has to say anything because Noctis is setting a punishing pace, thrusting into him so hard Prompto swears he whites out for a few seconds. He digs his nails into his alpha to stay grounded, and is surprised when Noctis stills, a groan leaving his mouth as he reaches down to grip one cheek of Prompto’s bottom, pulling him as close as possible to get even deeper in him.

And then there’s warmth spurting inside of him, and the omega candidates have been taught about the knotting, but it’s so different to actually experience it firsthand. Noctis is filling him up even more than before, almost to the point in which it’s uncomfortable. But it stops before it hurts, even though it’s way larger than it has any right to be, and surprisingly, Prompto _loves_ it. They’re joined together down there, with Noctis’ knot so big and right inside of him, and Prompto can’t imagine how lucky he was that the day ended up like _this_.

He still couldn’t believe Noctis chose him, even though Ignis had promised Noctis still missed him.

They have so much to talk about, things that should have been ironed out before Noctis all but knotted him and claimed him, but Prompto can’t regret a single thing.

The advisors will probably be furious with their King, but well, Prompto went through the right channels; he’s learned how to be the proper omega to a royal, and he’s allowed to be with Noctis now. He’s learned so much in those two years, and now he can finally have it.

Noctis is staring down at him, clear affection to see in his eyes, and Prompto knows that they should talk about it soon, especially since there were so many people in the castle waiting on Noctis’ decision. But they have time to talk later, and Noctis is still _inside_ him, so all he does is pull Noctis down into another kiss.


End file.
